Internal combustion engines often comprise a cylinder block having a plurality of cylinders for containing the combustion events that provide power to pistons. Combustion events create substantial pressure and heat. Cylinder liners typically are included in the cylinder to form a combustion chamber by lining the cylinder block to isolate the cylinder block from combustion. Cylinder liners must also be cooled to prevent overheating of the combustion chamber. Cooling is often accomplished with a cooling jacket around the liner for containing a fluid for heat transfer. The presence of a cooling jacket leaves at least some portions of the cylinder liner unreinforced by, or without support from, the cylinder block. The stresses on the cylinder liner from combustion and engine operation may lead to unwanted failures and fatigue, especially in large bore cylinders wherein the larger size of the cylinder liner, higher pressures, and higher temperatures result in higher thermos-mechanical loads on various portions of the cylinder liner. There remains a continuing need for cylinder liner designs that can properly withstand the mechanical stresses and fatigue induced by combustion at unreinforced portions.